


Hunger

by Paradise_Found



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Kissing, Love, One Shot, One True Pairing, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found
Summary: Yeah I think Malgus is hot AF, what about it?
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus
Kudos: 18





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note about Eleena, in my own headcannon she has scars on her back and all over her limbs.

Eleena plays with one of the ends of her lekkus between her fingertips, she nervously twirls the fleshy tendril, pretending it is Malgus’s touch. She stands over the table of food she’s set in his absence. Her aching anticipation of him builds as each minute passes. Her intense loneliness, poised at the full brim of her desire, is dangerously on the brink of spilling over, and she is not sure if she can hold back the maelstrom of excruciating lust upon seeing her lover. 

She hasn’t seen him in months. She couldn’t call him on his comlink; she does not wish to anger him by giving others fuel to gossip about their relationship. He also prefers limited correspondence while on duty, unless in emergent cases. The only emergency she has is how much she misses him; she misses his reassuring weight on top of her, the way her name sounds in his raspy voice, and the immense power he has in his eyes when he takes what he wants. 

She checks her chrono and paces around the sparse space of the living room. She tries to remedy her short and uneven breaths by breathing deeply but her excitement cannot be quieted. She presses her clammy palms on the transparisteel window that runs from the ceiling to the floor of their bedroom, her clear blue eyes surveys the gray sky, searching for that familiar sound, the sound that would make her heart skip a beat and put an insatiable ache of longing between her legs. At first she sees nothing, the overcast atmosphere is littered with various types of vehicles, going about their day without any consideration for her compulsion. Then, she hears a noise that stokes her fire further. She runs to the front door, opens it and steps out towards the landing pad, eyes remain its lock on the expanse of sky. 

Malgus’s air car comes into view, a small dot in the crowded skylanes, then it slowly grows in size as it flies towards her. She releases a long awaited squeal from her lips and grins as the vehicle slows to land. A wanton euphoria overtakes her and she almost faints on the duracrete from the intensity of her ecstasy.

Malgus lands the air car with haste and jumps out weightlessly. His gray complexion relaxes into an affectionate smile upon seeing her lovely face. His warrior demeanour melts away and his whole entire being transforms into the person she fell in love with, the person named Veradun. 

She runs to him and throws herself into his strong arms, he smells of sweat and conquest. She is dizzy from the rush of desire, she looks up into the glow of his amber eyes and kisses him without a word. He tastes hot with carnal desperation. He places his hands on her waist and runs over her curves with slow deliberation. His fingers trace over every bit of her skin, his touch sends a pang of urgency in her, the well of her desire tipping, about to flood her senses. His powerful gloved hands stop at the fullness of her buttocks, he takes handfuls of her plump flesh and moans in her mouth with deep longing. They pry away from each other for a split second.

“Do not leave me for this long again, Veradun.” The scent of smoke on his armour fills her nose. She rests her head against the cold chestpiece, searching for the comfort she yearned during his absence. 

“You dare make commands to your Master?” Malgus bites his lip, relishing in her insolence. His grip on her tightens, her need of him matches with his unrelenting hold. 

She brazenly pulls his head to hers and kisses him with defiance, her tongue instinctually swirls around his mouth in an attempt to quench her thirst for him. When their kiss ends, they tenderly pull apart, leaving only a barely visible strand of saliva connecting their ravenous urge. He picks her up with ease, her legs devour his solid hips into her throbbing groin and they cross the threshold into the residence, as one. 

The door hisses close behind them. He tries to remove his armour with careless speed, he struggles and his fingers slip. Eleena steadies his large hands in hers and helps him shed the vestiges of Darth Malgus. 

“Have you eaten?” Her cool blue eyes meet his warm golden light. She presses a hand to his cheek.

“No, but I have no appetite for food.” Malgus forces his weight on hers, his armoured body puts a charge through her being. He reaches in for a kiss on her full pink lips, long and wet, two tongues rediscovering the sensual taste of each other. She submits to his control as he leads her to the privacy of their chambers.

With a click, Eleena pulls his chest piece off, revealing a sweat soaked shirt underneath. The shirt clings to his damp torso and accentuates his powerfully built physique. She peels the shirt off while marking her territory with her fingers. She savours the fullness of his pectoral muscles, then his hardened abs and reaches to loosen the hold his belt has on his strong hips. Her hand dives down between his thick legs, his scalding solid girth grows with each slow stroke of her tender touch.

Malgus jerks his gloves off and drops them on the floor. He cups a hand to her soft cheek. She takes his thumb in her mouth, the taste of his sweat tingles on her tongue. She sucks him in slowly and gulps the essence of him as it slides down her throat. Her burning desire now brightly lit ablaze. She removes the restrictiveness of her trousers with accelerated speed. 

With a slight push of his muscular arm, she collapses on their bed, an unexpected gasp escapes her mouth from the sheer power he has over her. He stands at his full height, his stature overwhelms her and she succumbs to her own burning excitement. He rips her top open with a loud sound of torn fabric and holds her neck loosely in his large palm, feeling her pulses against his fingers. He smooths his thumb over the scar on her neck and kisses it with gentleness. Malgus nestles into her chest and caresses her breasts with his heated tongue. He fingers her nipple, pouring hot desire over her already scorching thirst. She sighs breathlessly in his ear, her voice sends jolts of electricity to his every muscle. He tenses from his craving of her and moves himself down, towards her exposed femininity. 

He delicately directs her legs open, revealing herself completely to him. At first he teases her engorged flesh with his fingers, they have a tenderness to them that is rare in a hardened warrior. He runs them over her lustful wet lips with care and attention, watching her every twitch from his touch. It makes his own painful urge reach its boiling point. He kneels in front of her opened legs and leans in to devour her exposed arousal. Malgus buries his nose in her musky pubic hair and starts at the top with short licks from his tongue, then he fully releases his ravage and feasts. He joins her lips with his, using his entire mouth, leaving no space left undiscovered. Eleena cries out with breathy staccato and reaches to touch his hairless scalp. She directs his head with her hands and persuades him to go further, deeper. He obeys her wish and closes his eyes to focus all of his concentration on her pleasure. An explicit wet sound erupts from the flood of Malgus’s tongue, it gets louder and louder until it fills every corner, muffling the city din outside the transparisteel windows. Malgus’s speed quickens, he slurps, licks and sucks, drowning himself in her juice. Her erotic voice gets more shallow and short as her own breaths pick up speed. She furrows her brows, balancing precariously on the edge of her impending climax. Malgus moves even quicker than before, he matches his kisses with her moans, tense concentration makes him almost lift her body entirely off the bed. His hands form massive prints to the tops of her thighs, his fingers dig into her perfect blue flesh as he pulls Eleena deeper into his face with her every moan. Finally, she exclaims a sound so loud it startles him. She clutches his smooth head, stroking him with each slow of her descent. 

She looks down towards her opened legs, satisfaction fills his fiery golden eyes and hers, burns an even hotter coolness of desperate pleading. He rubs away her orgasm on his lips with a quick motion of his wrist and smirks at the sight of her, naked, vulnerable and with an insatiable appetite for him. He releases his greaves, then his undergarments. He moves his enormous torso in preparation for the final act, like a predator going in for the kill. She revels at the sight of his bulge, thick with dark pulsing veins against his pale skin and a length that could impale her heart in two. He takes his time easing himself into her, her eyes close as he pushes his way in, claiming what is already his.

Eleena contorts her back as Malgus manipulates his full erection into her wet insides, filling every space of her being. He starts off slow, gentle and soft, mindful of his massive girth, he moves his hips with his breaths, matching her speed. She gyrates to his rhythm and keeps her eyes closed to absorb every sensation, her hands tighten around his hard biceps with each thrust. His pace increases. She opens her eyes to see him. The blur of darkness around his eyes accentuates his bright amber glare, he licks his lips and stares back at her melting pools of blue sapphire. He lets out a groan of pleasure and he picks up his pace even more. She straddles her legs around his tight smooth ass as he burrows himself further into her inviting crevice. His breathing turns short, like hers just moments before and with pursed lips, he inhales and lets out all of his pent up sexual frustration over the past few months in a fury filled exclaim. His cry reverberates and bounces off the walls, enveloping the two of them in the eruption of his orgasm. A burst of Force storms out of him in undulating ripples, making the windows vibrate and hum from the impact. His yellow eyes, fully aflame. His hot liquid expulses inside her, wave after wave, filling her entirely. He tenses his groin against her and exhales a satisfied sigh. Their eyes meet, desire boils over, leaving the low simmer of descension in their wake. He slumps his head forward as if all of his energy is spent. He slowly takes himself out of her possessive flesh, his girth is soaked in their combined torrents, leaving a drop of moisture dangling on the head of his virility. Malgus looks to her and regards her with love, tinged with sadness. 

“Come to me, Veradun.” She says with outstretched arms, an invitation for an embrace. The master obeys the servant once more and takes her slight frame into his. She blissfully sighs into his broad chest while he softly comforts the scars on her back. Their breaths match in rhythm and they both fall asleep, holding one another in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Come visit me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy).


End file.
